Licht
thumb|center|580px Das Licht und die Kirche des heiligen Lichts Die Vorgeschichte des Lichts Es gibt Theorien, dass einst das Licht und der Schatten in den Untiefen des großen Dunkels aufeinander prallten und so das Universum und die zahlreichen Planeten erschufen. Die Philosophie des Lichts Das Licht begann als ein sehr religiöses Konzept mittels eines Priesters der Kirche, indem die 3 Tugenden gelehrt wurden (siehe weiter unten). Mit der Zeit wandelte sich die Sichtweise von einem religiösen Konzept zu einem Konzept der Überzeugung. Wenn man Vertrauen in sich selbst und in das, wofür man kämpft, hat, wir das Licht antworten, denn das Licht selbst, vereint alles Leben, welches nach Azeroth gehört. Der Glaube, dass jenes, was man tut, das wahrlich richtige ist, öffnet die Pforten, um die Kraft des göttlichen Lichtes zu nutzen. Selbstzweifel, schließt diese Pforten wieder (Verweis: Turalyion). In vielen Fällen hat das Licht seine Nutzer schon verlassen oder manch einer war bis zu dem Moment nicht fähig Licht zu wirken, bis jener voll daran glaubte. Dies wiederum heißt, dass das heilige Licht nicht über Taten urteilt, seien sie gut oder böse, solange die Überzeugung in die Sache existiert. (Verweis: Scharlachrote Lichtwirker) Anhänger dieser Philosophie versuchen die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen. Erfahre den Ruhm und die Schönheit der Welt, aber lass dich dabei nicht von der inneren Schönheit ablenken. Dieser Glaube spiegelt das Gute in einer Person wieder, so soll man auch jedem helfen, der Hilfe benötigt. Beispiel Goblins: Goblins, ein egoistische und gieriges Volk ohne jegliche Moral. Doch dennoch besitzen sie die Gabe das Licht zu wirken, ohne religiös zu sein. Doch an diesem Beispiel bestätigt sich die Theorie des Lichts (siehe „Die Philosophie des Lichts). Die Überzeugung der Goblins ist Gier und die Ansicht, dass das Licht ein Werkzeug ist und durch genau diese Überzeugung ist es ihnen möglich das heilige Licht zu wirken. Da Licht nicht ohne Dunkelheit und Dunkelheit nicht ohne Licht existieren kann, tauchen einige Priester in die Schatten ein, um ihre eigenen Fähigkeiten und die Fähigkeiten derer, die sie bedrohen, besser verstehen zu können. Die Frage die sich stellt ist, ob all jene, die dem Licht folgen, auch zugleich den Weg des Schattens akzeptieren. (Verweis: Prinz Anduin) Die 3 Tugenden des Lichts Respekt Prinzip: Jedes Ding hat seine eigene Verbindung zum Universum. Lektion: Schade nicht dem, das Du selbst schätzen würdest, wäre es Deins. Die Vernichtung des Glückes eines anderen, verhindert das Wohl der gesamten Welt.Vertun wir uns nicht: Krieg, Strapazen und alle Arten des Konfliktes stellen den Gläubigen vor die große Probe seines selbst. Zu unterscheiden was richtig und falsch ist, ist schwer… aber der Gläubige versucht die Welt zu einem besseren Ort zu machen, ohne in seinen oder den Schatten eines anderen gefangen zu werden. Deshalb ist es wichtig das Ein Gläubiger seinem Gegenüber (egal ob es ein Wesen oder ein Gegenstand ist) soviel Respekt gegenüber bringt wie er selbst gerne hätte und das ganze unabhängig von seiner momentanen Eigenen Lage. Beharrlichkeit Prinzip: Die Welt ist zu groß um sie an einem Tag wieder auf zu bauen. Lektion: Beharrlichkeit bringt Kraft Geduld zeichnet einen Gläubigen aus. Viele junge Adepten der Kirche sehen sich mit einer Welt voller Leid, Gier und Neid konfrontiert und verlieren oftmals die Hoffnung weil sie wissen, dass es ein ganzes Leben braucht um manches davon zu mindern oder zu beseitigen. Allerdings mildert jeder Eingriff des wahren Gläubigen den Schaden um sich herum ein wenig mehr, und die Geduld lehrt ihm, dass auch wenn er nur einen Ziegel eines Gebäudes an seinen Platz bringen kann, es ein Ziegel mehr im gesamten Bauwerk ist. Mitgefühl Prinzip: Du gewinnst mehr, wenn Du das Leben anderer verbesserst als Dein eigenes. Lektion: Hilf stets und frei, aber halte auch den Geholfenen hoch in Ansicht. Es ist die letzte, mächtigste und zugleich gefährlichste aller Tugenden. Sie wird erst gelehrt wenn die ersten beiden vollständig verstanden und befolgt werden. Das Mitgefühl lehrt das die eigene Verbindung zum Universum sehr stark ist, aber es dennoch nur eine einzelne Verbindung ist. Daher versucht der Gläubige die Verbindung anderer zu verstärken in denen er hilft deren Glück zu verstärken. Als Nebeneffekt steigt nicht nur das Glück von jenem dem geholfen wurde, sondern auch das Eigene… also verstärkt man im Grunde den Anderen und sich selbst. Das Mitgefühl erfordert Weitsicht um nicht dort zu helfen wo keine Hilfe gebraucht oder erwünscht ist. Nehmen wir einen kleinen Jungen der Holz hackt. Glauben wir das diese Aufgabe zu schwer für Ihn ist und hacken das Holz für ihn ohne zu fragen, so können wir einen Fehler machen. Vielleicht hat er darum gebettelt es tun zu dürfen, weil er sich gegenüber seinem Vater als ein Stück Erwachsener präsentieren wollte Es kann Schaden anrichten zu Mitfühlend zu sein, der Gläubige lernt zu unterscheiden: Wo ist es meine Pflicht zu helfen… und wo lasse ich es sein. Wer diese Weißheit in sein Herz lässt erwächst zu wahrer Stärke… und es ist ein ewiger Test an das selbst. Auch ist es falsch gegenüber Gegnern des Lichtes zuviel oder gar überhaupt Mitgefühl zu Zeigen. Man kann solchen Gegnern jedoch eine Chance geben, indem man sie nicht sofort richtet sodass sie Zeit haben wieder auf den Weg des Lichtes zu kommen. 5 Ursprungstugenden nach Mereldar #Barmherzigkeit: Pflege der Schwachen, Verwundeten und Kranken. #Schutz: Zur Bewahrung von zukünftigen Übeln. #Helligkeit: Kraft aus Gebeten & Predigten #Vergeltung: Sühne für falsche Taten #Gerechtigkeit: Kontrolle, dass Vergeltung nicht zu Rache, Barmherzigkeit nicht zu blindem Mitleid, Heiligkeit nicht zu falschen Worten werden zu lassen. Ebenso, um nicht die Starken, sondern jederzeit die Schwachen zu schützen. Licht in gelenkter Form Es ist möglich Licht auf Genstände oder sogar auf kleine Bodenflächen zu wirken um entsprechende Effekte hervor zu rufen. Auch sind Geschosse mit begrenzter Reichweite Möglich um ein Ziel aus der Ferne zu treffen. So genannte Auren sind Bereichs bezogene Formen eines „Lichtzaubers“ der gezielt Wesen Motivieren und stärken kann. In seltenen Fällen sind Lichtwirker sogar in der Lage lebenden Wesen Schaden zuzufügen, diese Technik beruht auf der Tatsache das jedes Lebewesen sei es noch so Tugendhaft, ein Stück Dunkelheit in sich trägt, sei es auch noch so klein. Das Licht wird hierbei gebündelt auf eben diese in jedem steckende „Dunkelheit“ gewirkt und kann so selbst Lebenden Qualen und Pein zufügen. Die Effekte und Stärke dieser Geformten Zauber sind immer Abhängig von der Willenskraft, Stärke und besonders der Erfahrung des einzelnen. Zusätzliches Ein Stoff der eine besondere Affinität zum Licht hat ist Echtsilber, welches in der Lage ist Licht in gewissen Grenzen und Maßen zu Kanalisieren. Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts oder Kirche des Lichts ist eine große Religionsgemeinschaft in World of Warcraft. Sie hat 800.000 Mitglieder und ist auf Seiten der Allianz zu finden. Aber auch Reste auf Seiten der Horde. Sie verehrt das Licht, eine unbekannte Art der heiligen Magie. Die Kirche des heiligen Lichts sieht es als ihre Aufgabe die frohe Botschaft und die Weisheit des heiligen Lichts auf ganz Azeroth, aber auch der Scherbenwelt zu verbreiten, dazu sind ihre Diener, die Priester und Paladine immer unterwegs. Sie sehen es als Teil ihrer Aufgabe Häuser für die Bedürftigen zu bauen, Familienstreits zu schlichten und die Feinde der Lichtgläubigen zu vertreiben. Die Mission der Kirche kommt absolut von Herzen und will wirklich nichts anderes als ihre Religion, ein Glauben der Alle froh macht, zu verbreiten. Organisation Die Kirche des Lichts baut sich durch unzählige Kapellen, Kirchen und Kathedralen auf. Jedes dieser Gebäude ist ein Anlaufpunkt für die Bürger wo ihnen geholfen wird und ebenso verwalten wird von diesen Gebäuden aus immer eine gewisse Umgebung aus betreut und gepflegt. Das effektive helfe passiert daher sehr schnell und gründlich. Als Oberhaupt der Kirche des heiligen Lichts dient der Erzbishof.Er wird von einem Konzil aus Bishöfen beraten.In der Regel war der Erzbishof selbst ein Bishof der von den Anderen erwählt worden ist, das bleibt Er so lange bis Er stirbt oder von seinem Amt zurücktritt und herabgestuft wird.Die Bischöfe beraten aber nicht nur,sie verwalten verschiedene Regionen,in den meisten Fällen einen ganzen Kontinent,andere hingegen "nur"Städte oder Landstriche.Sturmwind hat also einen Bischof, als auch Nordend.Die Priester unterstehen dem Bischof und erledigen die Öffentlichkeitsarbeit: andere heilen,in Religion unterrichten und natürlich beten.Es gibt auch Laienpriester, jene die nicht beten und in einem Orden sind, sie kümmern Sich um die Krichen und Kathedralen und das darum liegende Gebiet. Die Kirche kann nur dank Spenden vieler ihrer Aufgaben erfüllen. Priester, Kleriker, Bischöfe, alle brauchen Nahrung. Um diese zu erzeugen besitzt die Kirche Felder und Bauernhöfe. Die Klöster verfügen oft über eigene Felder um Sich selbst zu versorgen, dort ziehen Mönche und Priester Feldfrüchte hoch, den Überfluss verkauft Sie jedoch um an andere benötigte Ressourcen zu erwerben. In einigen Regionen vermieten Sie diese an Farmer und Geschäftsleute, Profit hat die Kirche aber nie im Sinn, vielmehr geben Sie die Nahrung an Hungernde. Es zeigt, dass Kirchenmitglieder nur Gesundheit und Farmarbeit im Sinn haben und dass Sie gute Leute sind. Vor der Ankunft der Horde verfügte die Kirche des heiligen Lichts über die Abtei von Nordhain im Königreich von Azeroth und den Tempel des Lichts in Stratholme, Lordaeron. Nach dem zweiten Krieg kam noch die mächtige Kathedrale des Lichts in Sturmwind hinzu. Der Tempel in Lordaeron wurde von der Geißel vernichtet, die niedergebrannte Abtei wurde nach der Niederlage der Horde wieder aufgebaut, stellt aber lediglich einen Außenposten der Kathedrale dar. In der Kathedrale des Lichts befindet Sich die "Regierung" der Kirche, hier lebt der Erzbischof mit seinem Beraterstamm. Ränge innerhalb der Kirche Die Priesterschaft Erzbischof: Der Erzbischof führt die Kirche des heiligen Lichts an und ist somit ein wichtige Führungspersönlichkeit der Allianz. Wenn ein Erzbischof stirbt kommen alle Bischöfe zu einer Versammlung und wählen einen neuen Bischof aus der von nun an die Kirche leiten wird. Bischof: Der Bischof ist einer der wenigen gehobenen Ränge in der Kirche. So hat ein Bischof auch verschiedene Aufgaben zu bewältigen. Der Erzbischof hat einen Rat an Bischöfen mit denen er sich bespricht, aber sie übernehmen auch die Leitung über eine Abtei oder ein Kloster. Priester: Der Priester ist der meist verbreitete Rang innerhalb der Kirche. Dennoch sollte man sich nicht davon täuschen lassen, der Priester besitzt einen der wichtigsten Ränge innerhalb der Kirche, da er direkt mit dem Volk spricht. Novize: Der Novize ist ein Priester in Ausbildung, er folgt meist einen Priester auf seinen Reisen oder lernt in den Bibliotheken der Kirche. Aber auch Kontakt zum Volk ist hierbei sehr wichtig, da er in die Fußstapfen eines Priesters treten muss. Paladine Hochlord Paladin (z.b. Tirion Fordragon) sind zumeist Anführer ganzer Orden und sind sehr selten da die meisten Orden von einem Erzbischof geführt werden. Lord Paladin sind unglaublich starke Paladine die für das Licht kämpfen und oft hohe Positionen in Orden und oft auch im Militär einnehmen. Der Lord Paladin unterscheidet sich nur leicht von seinen Brüdern, er wird aufgrund seiner Verdienste und Taten für die Allianz in diesen Rang erhoben. Ein Lord Paladin ist eine Person die große Truppenverbände in die Schlacht führt und auch die Kriegskunst besitzt sie zu führen. Hoher Paladin (eher Ehrenhalber als vollwertiger Rang) sind in den meisten Fällen Ausbilder oder Hauptmänner von kleineren Paladin Gruppen. Sie werden besonders geachtet da sie sich durch bestimmte Taten besonders hervorgetan haben. Paladin sind vollwertig ausgebildete Paladine die zumeist wenn sie Erfahrener sind Knappen vom Orden zugewiesen bekommen oder sich welche Aussuchen um die nächste Generation auszubilden. Knappen sind Paladine in Ausbildung und werden einem Paladin für gewöhnlich zugeteilt um bei ihnen mehr zu lernen. Sie werden wenn sie sich Bewiesen haben und nach bestimmter Erfahrung zu Paladinen geweiht. Anwärter sind Neulinge die für ein Jahr Ausgebildet werden in einem Abtei um zu überprüfen ob sie überhaupt Würdig sind eine Ausbildung zum Paladin anzutreten. Zusatz Die Kleriker von Nordhain waren fromme und hilfsbereite Mitglieder der Kirche. Selbst in Zeiten des Krieges zogen die bisher friedlich lebenden Priester in den Kampf gegen die Horde. Schnell stellte sich allerdings heraus das genau diese Priester ein gefundenes Fressen für die Krieger der Horde waren. So fielen fast alle Kleriker im Kampf und ebenso die Abtei von Nordhain. Richter Paladine sind eine besondere Kategorie und eher weniger ein eigener Rang in einem Orden. Sie haben sogar das Recht bei schweren Vorwürfen Lord Paladine anzuklagen. Sie sind für gewöhnlich Einzelgänger und nehmen oft eine spezielle Position in Orden oder in der Judikative eines Staates ein. Sie bekommen von der Kirche besondere Privilegien zugesichert um selbstständig als Richter und Henker zu dienen falls es nötig ist. Ihre Ausbildung war in Lordaeron eine Ssondera Ausbildung die nur die stärksten schafften. Ihr stärke und "Macht" mit bzw über das Licht sind mit den Kräften eines Lord Paladin zu vergleichen Gruppen in der Kirche * Bruderschaft von Nordhain * Ritter der silbernen Hand(beinahe ausgelöscht) Mitgliedschaft und Ausbildung Jeder kann dem Pfad des heiligen Lichts folgen, und jeder, der glaubt, ist deshalb in der Kirche willkommen. Die Kirche macht keinen Unterschied unter den Rassen, denn schon lange beten Hochelfen und Eisenschmiedenzwerge das Licht an. Dadurch, dass jeder Mitglied werden kann, kann theoretisch jeder ein Priester werden, doch der Weg ist hart und schwierig. Als Erstes kommen Unterrichtsstunden, Priester bringen den Lehrlingen alles über die Geschichte, Prinzipien und Aktivitäten der Kirche bei. Besteht der Schüler diesen ersten Lehrgang, beginnt Phase 2 der Ausbildung, persönliche Unterweisung durch einen Priester, Gebete und andere Riten lernen. Viele Lehrlinge werden Laienpriester, sie arbeiten während ihrer Ausbildung für die Kirche, bis sich der Schüler bereit fühlt. Dann kommt es zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit einem Bischof und einem längeren Aufenthalt in einem Kloster, weg von allen anderen, nur mit Brüdern und Schwestern des Glaubens. Während der Zeit im Kloster kommt es meist zum ersten Kontakt mit dem Licht. Hat der Lehrling seinen Glauben gefunden und scheint noch immer geeignet, beschließen die Klosteroberen die Weihe des Neulings. Die Hingabe an das heilige Licht erfordert regelmäßige Meditation, um sich selbst mit dem Universum zu verbinden. Priester und Paladine nutzen diese Meditation, um sich selbst mit dem Universum in Einklang zu bringen und aus dieser Stärke heraus der Bevölkerung Azeroths zu helfen. Jeder Priester und Paladin lernt daher in seiner Ausbildung, wie er sich auf den wesentlichen Aspekt des Lichts besinnt. Nach der Aufnahme als Priester gehört das Leben des Neulings der Kirche. Ein Rat aus Priestern entscheidet nun, wofür er oder sie am besten geeignet ist – ob er in der Stadt predigen und beten darf oder ob es besser wäre, ihn aufs Land zu schicken. Die meisten Priester dienen bis zu ihrem Tod der Kirche. Mit ihrem fortschreitenden Alter erledigen Priester weniger körperliche Arbeit und sitzen mehr hinter dem Schreibtisch. Einige Priester verlieren jedoch ihren Glauben und verlassen die Kirche. Zeigt ein Priester Talent in Politik und Religion, kann er bis zum Bischof aufsteigen. Völker Menschen Der Lichtglaube bei den Menschen entstand etwa 3000 Jahre vor der Öffnung des dunklen Portals. Als Erzbischof Alonsus Faol von dem Massaker an den Klerikern von Nordhain durch die orcische Horde erfuhr, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass Anhänger und Diener der Kirche des heiligen Lichts nie wieder hilfs- und wehrlos schwer bewaffneten Feinden gegenüber stehen sollten. Deshalb gründete er mit seinem Schüler Uther den Orden der Ritter der Silbernen Hand, einem Verband von heiligen Kriegern, die sowohl das Licht anrufen, als auch kämpfen können. Die ersten Paladine waren: Uther Lichtbringer * Ritter und Kleriker in Ausbildung unter Alonsus Faol während des ersten Krieges. * Er lernte seinen Lehrmeister schon kennen, als dieser noch Bischof war. * In Alonsus Kapelle wurde Uther zum ersten Mitglied der silbernen Hand. Die Paladine waren geboren. * Erhielt im zweiten Krieg nach der Schlacht um den Schwarzfels den Beinamen "Lichtbringer" von Turalyon. Alonsus Faol * War der Kopf der Nordhain Kleriker wärend des ersten Krieges. * Flüchtete mit den Überlebenden nach dem Fall der Abtei und Sturmwinds nach Lordaeron. * Wurde zum Erzbischof ernannt und war Lehrmeister von Uther Lichtbringer. * Ernannte Uther zum ersten Paladin und Anführer der silbernen Hand. Saidan Turalyon Gavinrad Im Verlauf des zweiten Krieges kämpften die Paladine öfters an der Spitze der Truppen der Allianz. Turalyon stieg nach Anduin Lothars Tod zum Oberbefehlshaber der Allianzarmee auf. Nach dem Krieg bildeten die Paladine die Zwerge zu Paladinen aus und nahmen neue Schüler an. Uther Lichtbringer wurde zum Mentor von Prinz Arthas Menethil. Dieser wurde wie andere Paladine in der Kathedrale des Lichts in Sturmwind vom Erzbischhof zum Paladin geweiht. Dieser durfte sich zu jenen zählen, die ihren Streitkolben und ihre Schulterstücke noch von den ersten Paladinen erhalten hatten. Doch Arthas Menethil sollte sein Gelübde brechen und sein Volk verraten. Als Todesritter brachte er die Geißel über die Menschen von Lordaeron. Die Paladine kämpften an vielen Orten tapfer, ihre Lichtmagie war sehr effektiv gegen die Untoten. Sie starben wie Helden, oder wurden gar von ihr korrumpiert und ebenfalls zu Untoten. Nach Uther Lichtbringers Tod und dem Untergang des Aschbringers Alexandros Mograine zerbrach die Silberne Hand in den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug und die Argentumdämmerung. Diese Gruppen sollten in den Pestländern gegeneinander oder miteinander gegen die Geißel kämpfen. Arthas hatte zahlreiche Paladine in einer großen Säuberung vernichtet. Der Menschenpaladin Tirion Fordring sollte zum Sieger über den Lichkönig werden. Heute kämpfen die Paladine der Menschen dort, wo ihre Fähigkeiten dringend benötigt werden, oder das Banner der Allianz gegen die Horde gehisst wird. Zwerge Nach dem zweiten Krieg bildete der Orden der silbernen Hand Zwerge zu Paladinen aus. Wie die Menschenpaladine kämpften sie im dritten Krieg, den Pestländern und später in Nordend gegen die Geißel. Das Licht gibt den Zwergenpaladinen die Kraft, dem erschütterten Land Frieden und Schutz zu bringen. Einige fürchten sie daher mehr als die Drachen. Einige beneiden sie mehr als selbst die begnadetsten Schmiede. Einige preisen ihre Stärke im Kampf. Andere freuen sich an ihrem Glauben. Einige sind einfach nur neidisch, dass sie sie unter den Tisch trinken können. Was auch immer andere über sie denken: Zwergenpaladine sind unter den besten Beschützern von ganz Azeroth und das Heilige Licht gibt ihnen so viel Kraft, wie sie es stärken. Jene, die die Macht des Lichts unterschätzen, tun dies nur einmal. Missverständnisse, die oft auftreten Viele Missverständnisse möchte ich hier nennen: * Segen sind niemals Zauber! Sie sind ansporenende Worte die vom Paladin selbst kommen! * Siegel sind in einem begrenztem Bereich Zauber, werden aber niemals auswendig gelernt! * Auren sind Passiv und auf den Charakter des Paladins bezogen. Keiner hat 3-4 Auren! Es sind eher pro Paladin nur 1; Die bekannteste ist die Hingabe-Aura, welche ein Anspornendes Gefühl verleiht. * Das Heilige Licht ist KEINE MAGIE! Es wird gelegentlich als Göttliche Magie bezeichnet, ist aber niemals herkömmliche Magie! * Nicht jeder Engine-Zauber ist auch ein Lore-Zauber! Beachtet dies, denn ein Lichtblitz ist definitv kein Heilzauber; Es wäre aller höchstens ein Energiebogen aus Lichtenergie. * Ein Paladin droht nicht, ist nicht respektlos und hat eine enorme Geduld – Dennoch kann er auch einmal die Geduld verlieren, wenn es aber auch sehr, sehr, sehr, seeeeeehr lange dauert. * Ein Paladin verletzt niemals und tötet niemals wenn es nicht zwingend notwendig und unumgänglich ist! Keinem Paladin macht es Spaß Leben zu nehmen, wo er sie doch sonst so sehr achtet. Würdet Ihr das was Ihr am liebsten habt freiwillig einfach so kaputt machen weil ihr Lust darauf habt? Nein oder? * „Paladin“ ist mehr eine Tätigkeit als ein Rang oder Titel; Ehre ist das Stichwort. Beispielzauber Heilung Einfach bis Schwer Heilung von Wunden Art der Wunde * Je tiefer und großflächiger die Verletzung, desto schwerer die Heilung. * Magischer Schaden kann zusätzliche negative Effekte haben, besonders dann, wenn es sich um Schatten- oder Dämonenmagie handelt. * Ältere Wunden (die z.B. schon entzündet oder gar vereitert sind) sind schwerer zu heilen als ganz frische, 'saubere'. * Narbenbildung ist vorallem bei tiefen und älteren Wunden nicht abwegig. Situation * Heilungen zu wirken ist anstrengend und dauert gerade bei schwereren Wunden auch eine gewisse Zeit. Ist die Anachoretin bereits erschöpft und/oder hat sie nicht genug Zeit, erzielt sie auch kein perfektes Resultat. * Idealerweise sollten die Verletzungen auch vor der Heilung von grobem Dreck gesäubert und Knochenbrüche gerichtet werden, ansonsten gäbe es auch eine Wahrscheinlichkeit von 'Schönheitsfehlern' am Endergebnis. Macht des Lichts * Je mächtiger (d.h. je mehr Erfahrung und Kraft man hat), desto größer die Chancen, eine Wunde auch unter ungünstigen Bedingungen vollständig zu beseitigen. Mittel * Lichtsäule - Eine Lichtsäule bildet sich am Himmel und schießt gezielt auf einen Punkt am Boden hinab. Sie kann heilend oder auch destruktiver Natur sein. Schwer * Flächenheilung Sehr Schwer * Reinkarnation - Eine Reinkarnation ist nur nach dem sofortigem Ableben eines Wesens möglich und muss in den erste 2 Minuten geschehen. Für Wiederbelebungen, die außerhalb dieses Zeitraums geschehen, sind viele nicht mächtig genug. Schaden Wenn Schaden verursacht wird, nimmt das Licht eine Form von heiligem Feuer an, welches dem Licht optisch gleicht, aber dem Gegenüber Schaden zufügt. Einfach thumb|right|Lichtblitz/-ball * Lichtblitz * Lichtstoß * Lichtlanze Mittel * Lichtsäule - Eine Lichtsäule bildet sich am Himmel und schießt gezielt auf einen Punkt am Boden hinab. Sie kann heilend oder auch destruktiver Natur sein. thumb|left|Licht in Form von heiligem Feuer * Lichtfesseln - Der Gegenüber wird mit Fesseln aus Licht festgehalten und kann sich nicht mehr bewegen. (nur bei Schattenwirkern und Verlassenen) thumb|right|Manifestation des Lichts als Schmetterlinge * Manifestation des Lichts - Schmetterlinge aus purem Licht gehen von einem aus und verfolgen gewünschte Ziele. Die Lichtschmetterlinge umschwirren die Ziele bis sie den Befehl erhalten, in Berührung zu treten. Nachdem eine Berührung stattfand, entladen sich die Schmetterlinge am Ziel entweder mit heilender Wirkung oder destruktiver Natur. Man kann sie auch als Lichtquelle im Dunkeln nutzen. * Waffe aus Licht - Die eigene Waffe wird mit Licht durchflutet. Gut für den Nahkampf. Schwer * Lichtdruckwelle * Lichtweihe - Flächendurchflutung mittels Licht Sehr Schwer * Lichtbrücke - Man erstellt eine Brücke aus Licht, sodass Personen, die reinem Gewissens sind und keinerlei böse Energien in sich haben, die Brücke überqueren können. Schutz Einfach * Lichtschild um Ediirah * Blendendes Licht * Lichtertanz Der Lichtertanz wird zur Ablenkung genutzt, indem in der Ferne Lichter erscheinen. Vergleichbar mit Irrwischen. Mittel * Lichtschild um 2 zusätzliche Personen Schwer * Lichtschild um eine Gruppe (~6 Personen) Sehr Schwer * Verkörperung des Lichts - Man wird von Licht durchflutet. Der Körper wird zu Licht, was einem für eine Weile unantastbar gegen Schaden macht. =Zusatzinfos= http://die-klingen-tyrs.de/kirche-des-lichts.html =Quellen:= * http://wiki.lythoria.de/index.php?title=Paladin * http://alcyius.com/dndtools/classes/holy-judge-paladin/index.html * http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Kirche_des_heiligen_Lichts * http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Licht * http://de.wow.wikia.com/wiki/Paladin * http://forscherliga.wikia.com/wiki/Paladin * http://forscherliga.wikia.com/wiki/Zwergenpaladin * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1GZBEGSfCo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9JRvGAuKJo * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgYea2fPb8w * Arthas: Rise of the Lich King, pg. 62 * Chapter I: Mythos - The Titans and the Shaping of the Universe * Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 152 * Tides of Darkness, pg. ? * Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 152-153 * Lands of Conflict, pg. 49 * Alliance Player's Guide, pg. 153 * World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game, pg. ? * Allianca Players Guide, Seite 190 * Alliance Players Guide Seite 153-154 * Shadows and Light, Seite 55. Kategorie:Licht Kategorie:Religion